


Oh Jealousy

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Erica teases Derek about his crush, First Kiss, Jealous Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles throws Isaac a birthday party and Derek is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> no beta so please let me know if you find any mistakes!

Derek sat on his couch as he listened to the pack talk all around him. They mostly talked about their plans for spring break and what classes they wanted to take next semester. The he heard Stiles and Erica talking. 

“Okay so I was thinking Saturday, because his birthday is on Sunday. And no one likes a Sunday night party. I’ll probably do most of the cooking so can you get the decorations?” Stiles asked Erica. 

Erica nodded her head. 

“Yeah. Sounds good Stilinski. Also because he can hear us, I’m assuming its not a surprise party?”

Stiles looked across the room to see Isaac staring at the two of them with a smile on his face. 

“Nope, not a surprise. Just figured Isaac deserved a nice birthday party.”

Derek felt a pang of jealous go through him. He wasn’t sure why. Isaac really did deserve this. After everything that had happened, he deserved to have people around him who cared about him to celebrate him turning 21. 

But Derek was jealous. Why didn’t Stiles want to throw him a birthday party? Sure Stiles came over to the loft with a cupcake and wished him a happy birthday. But he didn’t get a party. 

Derek tried to push the jealousy away as he focused on something else. He settled for listening to Scott and Isaac talk about the new video game that was coming out soon. 

Derek was cleaning up after the pack left when Erica walked into the kitchen. 

“Hey boss what’s – whoa. You stink of jealousy.”

Derek grunted, refusing to turn around while he re-arranged the fridge. 

“Oh. Now this wouldn’t have anything to do with Stiles organizing a party for Isaac would it? I saw you eyeing us while we talked about it.”

“Just leave it alone Erica.”

“Derek, you can’t even be mad about it. He’s not your boyfriend. I mean, he would be if you actually did something about the situation and asked him out but-“

“I’m working on it Erica. I am. And I’m not jealous.”

“Sure you aren’t. Listen, I just came back to tell you I’m spending the week with Boyd at his grandma’s cottage so I won’t be in town this week. I’ll be back Friday though to help Stiles set up for the party.”

“Have fun. See you later.”

Nope. Derek was absolutely not jealous. 

Okay, so Derek was a little jealous. 

Stiles had come over every single day of the week to use Derek’s kitchen to test out recipes for Isaac’s birthday party. 

It was a constant stream of “Oh Derek try this!” and “Oh Derek do you think Isaac will like this?”

And Derek did want to help Isaac deserved to have a birthday party memory that wasn’t tainted by the memory of his dad. So he pushed aside his feelings and helped Stiles out. 

Before he knew it, it was Saturday and Stiles and Erica had shown up at his place to get started on decorating and cooking. 

Derek offered to help but they both waved him off. 

“Sorry boss but no. We have this down to a system so just go watch TV or stand in a corner and brood. I don’t know, just do whatever you usually do,” Erica joked. 

“I don’t brood,” Derek huffed out as he grabbed his laptop and got started on answering some emails. 

5pm rolled around and the rest of the pack started to show up. They all had big bags of presents for Isaac. When he showed up a little while later, not even Derek could keep the smile off of his face as he watched Isaac’s eyes light up when it sunk in that all of that was for him. 

After grabbing plates full of food, the pack made their way to the table to eat. There weren’t enough chairs so some of them stood while others ate at the island in the kitchen. 

Derek all of a sudden felt extremely out of place. He was with his pack, sure, but at the end of the day, they were just a group of 21 years olds. And Derek wasn’t 21. He didn’t graduate with them or go shopping with them when they all spent a day dorm room shopping. He didn’t spend his evenings with them when they would spend hours eating junk food and writing essays for their applications. He felt old and out of place. 

He slowly made his way to the corner of the kitchen, picking at his food. The food was incredible but he just wasn’t in the mood to eat. 

He had almost finished turning his mashed potatoes into a volcano with gravy lava when Stiles came over to him. 

He stood next to him, facing the rest of the pack as well. 

“So, what’s got you brooding in the corner now? Are you not enjoying the food? I thought you said it tasted good.”

Derek saw the panic and worry in Stiles’ eyes. 

“No, the food is great Stiles. It’s nothing. Just having an off day, that’s all.”

“Okay well I know that was a total lie but I’ll let it slide for now. I’m assuming it’s not a conversation you wanna have while the rest of the pack is around.”

Derek just nodded. 

“Okay well I’m gonna um – head back over there,” Stiles said, nodding his head towards the rest of their friends. 

“Yeah, you should be with them.”

Derek didn’t miss the odd look Stiles gave him at that but luckily for him, Stiles didn’t say anything more and just walked away.

Derek spent the rest of the party keeping to himself. He didn’t talk much, only interacting with them when Isaac tackle-hugged him after seeing his present. 

Isaac didn’t have any money after his dad died so he was stretching himself pretty thin while he tried to work 3 jobs to make enough money to cover what his student loans didn’t. 

That’s why Derek finally used some of his insurance money, paying off Isaac’s loans and promising to pay off whatever his last year of school would cost. 

“Derek I- I don’t understand. Why are you – I don’t deserve this it’s too much,” Isaac said, blinking back tears. 

“You do deserve it Isaac. I know the past has been rough and it only got worse for you once I dragged you into all this, so this is my way of saying I’m sorry.”

“Derek, you have nothing to be sorry for. Sure things were rough at first but you’re a great alpha now and like a big brother to us. Well, to most of us.”

Derek only barely caught that last part but before he could say anything, Isaac was diving right back into his pile of presents. 

What did he mean ‘most of us’? Maybe Scott was starting to resent him again and didn’t want anything to do with him and wanted to start his own pack again.   
Derek pushed down the panic, absently watching as Isaac opened more presents. 

After everyone was sufficiently drunk and passed out around the living room, Derek got started on cleaning up. He’d never be able to sleep knowing how messy his house was. 

He finished the kitchen when he heard Stiles walking into the room. 

“Der, it’s 4am. Is now really the time to clean?” Stiles asked while yawning. 

“Yes it is Stiles.”

Stiles downed his glass of water before shrugging his shoulders and helping Derek clean up around the sleeping bodies. 

“Okay, they’re all asleep now so spill. What’s wrong Derek? You’ve been acting weird all day and Erica said you smelled jealous and broody so what gives?”

“It’s nothing to worry about Stiles. I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah but I don’t think you will be. You have this martyr thing going on and I think it’s time you let yourself be vulnerable for once about something and let someone else take care of your problems.”

Derek didn’t know what to say. He would sound like a bratty 5-year old, complaining about not getting a birthday party. 

“Ok fine don’t tell me. I’ll just ask Erica again tomorrow.”

And Derek knew Erica would ‘accidentally over-share’ and tell Stiles about Derek’s feelings for him. 

“It’s just that – I was jealous at first that I didn’t get a birthday party. That’s all. I told you, it’s really not that big of a deal.”

“You were jealous that you didn’t get a birthday party. Seriously?”

“Well, I was jealous that you wanted to throw Isaac a birthday party and not me.”

Derek felt embarrassed the moment the words left his mouth. He knew he shouldn’t have taken those shots of wolfsbane-laced tequila. He knew it would come back to haunt him. 

“Oh my god you’re so cute. You’re jealous. Which means you want my attention because you like me,” Stiles laughed. 

Derek nodded his head and Stiles stopped laughing. 

“Oh god I was joking but wait. You really like me?”

Derek nodded his head again, not feeling like talking and digging himself a deeper grave. 

Derek watched as Stiles dropped the garbage bag and walked right up to him. Derek wasn’t sure if Stiles was going to slap him or punch him but he was bracing himself for either. 

Instead, Derek was shocked when Stiles’ hands grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. 

It took Derek a minute to catch up but when he did, he wrapped his arms around Stiles, trying to pull him closer. 

Derek was about to move his hands down lower when he heard someone clear their throat. 

He looked behind him to see Erica grinning sleepily at the two of them. 

“Listen, I’m glad you got it sorted out and all but it’s 4am can you two not make out in the middle of the room where we all have to smell the hormones. Take him up to your room or something Derek.”

Derek couldn’t even find it in him to be annoyed with her. He grabbed Stiles by the hand, dragging him upstairs. 

The next day at breakfast, Isaac spent the whole time laughing and teasing Derek that he was jealous of him. Derek just nodded, laughing along good-naturedly while he held Stiles’ hand under the table. 

He’d take all the teasing and jokes as long as he has Stiles by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
